Peru de Natal
by Hyuuga Tenten n.n
Summary: Tenten pode fazer uma simples atividade, como por exemplo, assar um peru, virar a maior confusão... CONCURSO FLOCO DE NEVE.


**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas eu já pedi um Neji de Natal! :D

**Concurso de Fanfics de Natal: Floco de Neve!**

**Casal:**NejiTen

**Tema escolhido:**Natal, peru, pinheiro.

**:D**

* * *

**Peru de Natal:**

-Tem certeza de que não haverá problemas pra você, Tenten? – Ino perguntou pegando sua bolsa e se preparando para sair.

-Tenho Ino... Pela milésima vez! Pode ir fazer suas compras de natal em paz! O seu peru ficara em boas mãos! – Tenten disse rindo, enquanto ajudava a amiga a sair.

-Bom... Qual coisa me liga... Não se esqueça de verificar de 20 em 20 minutos, e prestar muita atenção, porque...

-...Parece que está assado, mas na verdade está cru... Já sei Ino! Seu peru e sua casa vão ficar bem! Agora vai! Rápido! – A morena disse mais uma vez, rindo.

-Tudo bem... Meu natal está em suas mãos, Tenten! – Disse Ino antes da porta do elevador se fechar.

-Muito bem... Agora mão na massa! – A jovem disse para si mesma, entrando novamente no apartamento.

-Deixe me ver... – A morena murmurou, entrando na cozinha _– Pré-aqueça o forno em temperatura média de 180ºC..._ Certo, posso fazer isso! Não deve ser difícil! – Tenten disse para si mesma, olhando um antigo livro de receitas e ligando o forno de Ino.

-Agora... _Coloque num liquidificador as cebolas, os alhos, o molho de pimenta, a mostarda, 1 xícara de vinho, 1 xícara de caldo de galinha, a manteiga, o sal e bata bem em seguida... _É só jogar aqui, certo? Certo... Cebolas... Alhos... Molhos... Fácil! Hum... Mostarda... Vinhos... E todo o resto! Pronto! Agora bater... Ai! Não fala por quanto tempo...

-Bom... Deixa pra lá! Agora... _Passe para uma vasilha, juntando o vinho e o caldo de galinha restantes e misture bem... _Ótimo! Não é nada difícil fazer um peru... – Tenten disse para si mesma, sorrindo.

-

-Até que não foi difícil... Mas acho que eu não déia ter usado ameixa no lugar de uvas passas... Ficou com uma aparência estranha... Bom... Que seja... Agora é só jogar no forno e pronto! – Disse mais uma vez, a morena para si mesma, colocando o tal peru _cuidadosamente_ preparado no forno, já quente.

-Agora é só esperar os tais vinte minutos e blá blá blá... – Tenten murmurou, fechando o forno, andando até a sala e ligando a televisão. Quando a morena ia se sentar a campainha toca, fazendo-a revirar os olhos e se levantar.

-Quem será... – Ela perguntou se levantando e andando até a porta, entediada – Oi... Neji?

-Oi, Tenten... A Ino está? – O moreno perguntou, se apoiando entediado no batente da porta, já aberta.

-Não... Posso ajudar? – Tenten perguntou, sorrindo.

-Não sei... Hinata me pediu para pegar com a Ino, um aparelho de funde... Você sabe aonde ela guarda? – Neji perguntou retribuindo o sorriso da morena.

-Não... Mas eu posso procurar... Se você esperar um pouquinho... – A morena propôs, deixando um sorriso travesso dançar sobre seus lábios.

-Tudo bem... – O garoto respondeu, medindo Tenten de cima a baixo, entrando na brincadeira da morena.

-Senta... Eu já volto... – Tenten disse manhosa, andando até a cozinha. Desde quando se conheceram Neji e Tenten sempre 'brincavam' dessa maneira, palavras, sorrisos, gestos... Que sempre criavam um clima travesso entre os dois, mas nunca passava disso... Era apenas brincadeira.

-Claro... – Ela respondeu, se sentando, mas logo levantando novamente – Tenten... Posso por uma musica?

-Querendo criar um clima, Hyuuga? – A morena perguntou, aparecendo na porta.

-O que tem de mais? Estamos sozinhos mesmo... – O garoto disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Certo... – Ela respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso e voltando para cozinha.

-O que você quer ouvir? – Neji perguntou alto, mexendo nos CDs da loira.

-Sexy Love! – Tenten respondeu, caminhando até a sala e ligando o radio na musica.

-Ótimo... – Ele respondeu, se sentando novamente e olhando, atentamente, a morena andar até a cozinha a procura do aparelho.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Tenten? – Neji perguntou alto, para que a morena ouvisse.

-O QUE? – Tenten gritou da cozinha.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou novamente, logo depois de se levantar a andar até a cozinha.

-Peru de Natal...

-Como? – O Hyuuga perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ino... Teve... Que... Arg... Teve que fazer compras de Natal atrasadas e me pediu para assar o seu peru de Natal... – Ela respondeu, se esticando sobre um baquinho de cozinha, para alcançar o fundo de um armário.

-Você vai cair, Tenten... – Neji disse, despreocupado.

-Não vou nada, cala boca! To quase alcançando... E...

-Caiu! – Ele disse, vendo a morena tombar o baquinho e cair no chão, sem nada fazer para segura-la.

-E você nem pra me segurar, seu inútil! – Tenten gritou irritada, passando a mão na bunda machucada, ainda no chão.

-Eu te avisei... – Neji disse, fechando os olhos, despreocupado.

-ME AJUDA! – Ela gritou, estendendo a mão para ele.

-Pronto... – Neji bufou, ajudando ela a s levantar – Tenten... Que cheiro de queimado é esse?

-Cheiro de... AI MEU DEUS! O PERU! – Tenten disse desesperada, pegando um pano e tirando o peru, já flamejante do forno.

-TENTEN O PANO! – Neji gritou, também, vendo que o pano que Tenten segurava estava pegando fogo.

-FOGOOOOO! – A morena gritou, jogando o pano, flamejante na árvore de natal da Ino, que se incendiou na hora.

-TENTEN! SUA LOUCA! – Neji gritou, já ficando desesperado também.

-VAMOS MORRER! – Ela gritou, tentando apagar o fogo com um copo d'água... Foi em vão...

-ONDE TEM UM EXTINTOR AQUI, TENTEN? – O garoto gritou, segurando Tenten pelos ombros.

-N-a... NA LAVANDERIA! – Ela gritou, para logo depois, ver Neji correr até a lavanderia e voltar com um extintor nas mãos.

-VAMOS MORRER! – Tenten gritou, mais uma vez, ao ver que o fogo aumentava.

-Cala boca, mulher! – Neji gritou, acionado o extintor e pouco a pouco, apagando o enorme incêndio.

-Da próxima vez que me disserem que você é uma mulher fogosa, eu vou acreditar... – Neji comentou, vendo a árvore de natal completamente destruída e uma Tenten completamente atônica.

-Neji... Você está de carro? – Tenten perguntou, lentamente.

-

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME CONVENCEU A VIR COMPAR UM PERU, NA VESPERA DE NATAL! – O Hyuuga gritou, irritado com o empurra, empurra que estava lhe cercando, dentro de um mercado, sendo puxando pela morena.

-Deixa de moleza, garoto! VAMOS! – Tenten gritou, com um peru em baixo do braço, desviando das milhares de pessoas, tentando inutilmente alcançar o caixa.

-Essas pessoas parecem animais! – Ele disse mais alto, irritado.

-Cala boca, Neji! Vem! – A morena, disse empurrando uma mulher que insistia em lhe bater com uma bolsa enorme.

-Graças a Deus! – Disse Neji, quando os dois alcançaram o caixa.

-Só isso? – A caixa perguntou com uma voz nasal, olhando-os entediada.

-Sim... – Tenten respondeu, pegando algum dinheiro, totalmente socado, do bolso e jogando na esteira rolante.

-Obrigada e volte sempre... – A mulher disse, pegando o dinheiro amassado e colocando o peru, pré preparado numa sacola e entregando a Tenten.

-Pronto, Neji... Agora só temos que chegar a saída... – Disse a morena, encarando a muvuca na porta de saída.

-Isso vai totalmente contra as minhas definições de diversão... – Neji disse, rolando os olhos e sendo novamente puxado pela morena.

-Com licença... Com licença... Com licença... – Tenten dizia, enquanto desviava da multidão, trazendo um peru e um Neji, consigo.

-Neji! – Tenten gritou, ao sentir que a mão do moreno, se soltará da sua.

-Com licença... – Ela murmurou para um garoto loiro, tentando desviar do mesmo, para voltar e achar Neji.

-Nossa... Que graçinha... – O garoto disse, agarrando Tenten pela cintura e colando seus corpos.

-Me larga! – Ela gritou, irritada.

-Ta nervosinha, meu amor? – Ela perguntou, aproximando-se do pescoço da garota.

-NEJI! – Tenten gritou ao sentir o garoto ser bruscamente puxado e socado, pelo Hyuuga.

-CORRE TENTEN! – Neji gritou, puxando-a pela mão, mercado a fora.

-Como assim corre, Neji? Você vai fugir?! – Ela gritou, ainda sendo puxada.

-CALA BOCA E CORRE! – Neji gritou, alcançando, logo depois, o carro e entrando junto de Tenten.

-Você é um covarde, Hyuuga! – Tenten disse, fechando os olhos e vendo Neji pisar no acelerador e partir.

-EU SOCO UM CARA ARMADO, POR SUA CAUSA E VOCÊ ME CHAMA DE COVARDE?! – Ele gritou irritado, fazendo a morena olhá-lo surpresa.

-Armado? – Ela perguntou colocando o peru no banco traseiro.

-É... Você é uma tonta! – Disse ele, ainda irritado.

-Nossa... Agora você virou o meu herói... – Tenten sussurrou, se aproximando do ouvido do Hyuuga e acariciando seu peitoral.

-Sente e põe o cinto, Tenten! – Neji disse, ainda irritado.

-Sabia que você fica lindo, assim irritado... – Ela disse, mais uma vez, perto do seu ouvido agora, arranhado seu pescoço.

-Sabia... – O moreno respondeu, sorrindo de lado.

-Seu convencido! – Ela murmurou, sedutoramente, no ouvido dele.

-Você vai me fazer bater o carro, Tenten! – Disse Neji, empurrando a menina, fazendo-a cair, rindo, no banco.

-Pra casa da Hinata! Ela sim sabe fazer um peru! E nós... Vamos comprar outra árvore de Natal! – A morena disse, colocando o cinto.

-Eu não vou entrar em outro mercado nem que você me pague, garota! – Neji resmungou.

-Aquela árvore era verdadeira, Neji... Vamos ter que ir até a Garden's comprar outra... – A morena disse, ligando o radio despreocupada.

-ISSO FICA A 100 KILOMETROS, TENTEN!

-Que boooooom...

-

-Peru entregue e viajem a caminho! – Disse Tenten, entrando no carro, após deixar o peru nas mãos da Hyuuga.

-Porque mesmo que eu estou fazendo isso? – Neji perguntou, rolando os olhos.

-Porque você me ama e sabe que não há jeito melhor de se passar uma véspera de Natal, se não comigo! – A morena disse, mostrando a língua para ele.

-Ah! É mesmo... Eu tinha me esquecido... – O Hyuuga disse irônico, ligando o radio.

-Nejiiiiiiiii... – Tenten murmurou, cansada, depois de algumas horas de viajem.

-O que é Tenten? – Ele respondeu já cansado também.

-Já está ficando de noite... Falta muito pra...

-Chegamos! – Disse o Hyuuga cortando-a.

-Já não aguentava mais... Você precisa aprender a se comunicar melhor, Neji... – Tenten comentou, saindo do carro, fazendo o Hyuuga rolar os olhos.

- Moço... Ainda tem alguma árvore de Natal? – A morena perguntou, ao entrar saltitando no recinto.

-Sim... E pra você fazemos por um preço especial... – A moço comentou olhando Tenten de cima a baixo.

-Ótimo! – Neji disse seco, se aproximando e envolvendo a cintura da morena.

-Ciumento... – Ela sussurrou brincalhona, para que só o garoto ouvisse.

-Sorte sua... Ainda temos três árvores... E bem bonitas... – O mesmo moço, comentou guiando-os até uma área quase vazia, com apenas as três pinheiros.

-Nossa... Estão bonitas mesmo, ainda bem... A Ino não vai nem perceber a diferença! – Tenten comentou feliz, ainda envolvida pelo Hyuuga.

-Quanto é? – Ela perguntou.

-3.000 reais... – O moço respondeu, sorrindo.

-E com o meu preçinho especial? – Tenten perguntou, levemente desesperada.

-Hum... 3.000 reais... – Ele respondeu, olhando seco para Neji.

-Mas...

-Fique a vontade, volto já – O moço disse, se retirando.

-Mas... Mas... NEJI! – Ela disse brava.

-O QUE?! Não venha dizer que é culpa minha, Tenten! – O moreno disse irritado.

-E agora? Eu não tenho 3.000 reais! Neji...

-Eu não vou pagar 3000 reais por uma árvore de Natal, Tenten! Ainda mais uma árvore desse tamanhozinho!

-Neji... Por miiiiim! – A morena suplicou.

-Não Tenten! Se vira!

-Então você vai me deixar mostrar os peitos pra esse pervertido? Porque se você não me emprestar o dinheiro é isso que eu vou fazer! – Ela disse como uma criança mimada.

-Para de graça, Tenten!

-Ótimo... Espera-me no carro! – A morena disse brava, andando até o moço.

-Tenten!

-Moço... Eu não tenho 3000 reais...

-Então sinto muito! – Ele respondeu rude.

-Mas... Quem sabe se...

-O que? – Ele disse, olhando a garota, pervertidamente.

-Vamos levar aquela do fundo! – Disse Neji, se aproximando e envolvendo a cintura dela, mais uma vez.

-Isso! – Disse Tenten, divertida.

-Ok... – O moço murmurou, andando até a árvore – Vocês podem ir pagar lá!

-Certo... – A menina murmurou, puxando Neji pela mão, até o local indicado.

-Você não ia, realmente, fazer isso, ia Tenten? – Neji perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não... Eu sabia que você ia me salvar de novo... – Ela murmurou sapeca, mexendo da camisa do Hyuuga.

-Você é uma manipuladora... – Ele comentou, observando ela mexer nos seus botões.

-E é por isso que você me ama! – Ela murmurou, mordendo seu lábio inferior, fazendo o Hyuuga suspirar e apoiar sua cabeça, no topo da cabeça da jovem.

-Neji, meu amor, nós ainda temos passar na casa da Hina, pegar o peru, passar na minha casa, pegar meus enfeites de Natal, ir para casa da Ino, montar a arvore e o peru, como se nada tivesse acontecido, tudo isso antes da loira chegar! – Disse Tenten ao subir no carro.

-Impossível, _meu amor_! – O moreno respondeu, como sempre, irônico.

-Comigo nada é impossível! Vamos!

-

-Obrigada Hina! Você é um anjo! – Disse Tenten, pegando o peru, já assado das mãos da Hyuuga, que sorriu.

-Agora vamos, lindo! Minha casa! – Ela disse para Neji, subindo no carro, com o peru assado no colo.

-

-Você é louca... Que horas a Ino irá chegar? – Neji perguntou, algum tempo depois, estacionando na frente da casa da morena.

-Umas nove horas! – Ela gritou, saindo do carro apressada.

-Mas já são oito e quinze... – O Hyuuga murmurou para o nada, vendo que a morena já havia saído do carro.

-

-Para casa da Ino, Neji! – Tenten ordenou, jogando uma caixa cheia de enfeites coloridos, no banco traseiro.

-Já sei... – Ele murmurou.

-

-Chegamos! Chegamos! – A morena gritou, entrando desesperada no apartamento da Ino, fazendo Neji sorrir.

-Calma, linda... Ainda temos tempo... Vá prepara o peru que eu começo a arvore.

-Obrigada, amor! – Ela sussurrou, pegando o tal peru e caminhando até a cozinha.

-Ainda bem que essa árvore é pequena... Não sei como eu traria uma coisa enorme até aqui... – Neji disse entrando com a pequena árvore na cozinha.

-3.000 reais bem gastos! – Disse a morena rindo e colocando o peru da Hinata, em um prato da Ino.

-Ou não... Tenten, ela vai perceber que os enfeites são diferentes...

-Eu já pensei em tudo! "Ino, minha flor... Como eu não vou poder passar o Natal com você eu pensei em fazer alguma coisa para você se lembrar de mim..." – A morena disse, fingindo que falava com a própria Ino.

-E quando ela perguntar por que você não vai passar o Natal com ela? – Ele perguntou.

-Digo que é porque vou passar com você! – Ela respondeu mostrando-lhe a língua e colocando o peru no forno, desligado.

-Mais essa agora...

-Vamos terminar essa árvore! – A morena disse, pegando uma bolinha vermelha.

-

-Tenten? – Ino disse ao entrar na casa escura.

-O que é isso? – Ela perguntou pra si mesma, pegando um papel de cima da mesa.

**"_Ino... Seu peru está no forno... Acho que ficou ótimo! Tem um toque especial... Desculpe-me por mexer na sua árvore de Natal, mas como eu não vou poder passar o Natal com você, eu tive que fazer algo para que você não se esquecesse de mim! XD_**

_**Falando nisso, me desculpe... Mas surgiram... Imprevistos... E eu vou passas o Natal com outra pessoa... Se é que você me entende... Sorry, baby! **_

_**Falamos-nos amanhã flor! Espero que você curta sua festa! :***_

_**Tenten."**_

-Neji... – A loira murmurou, jogando o papel de volta na mesa.

-

-Eu disse pra você que você não conhece outra maneira de se passar um Natal, se não comigo! – A morena disse agarrando o braço do garoto, enquanto eles passeavam sobre uma calçada exageradamente iluminada.

-Sei... – Ela murmurou, fitando a calçada.

-Sabe, Neji... A gente realmente parece um casal... – Disse Tenten, jogando seu olhar para as luzes que brilhavam, sobre os postes.

-E isso te incomoda? – O moreno perguntou, parando-a e ficando de frente para mesma.

-Claro que sim... Isso acaba com a minha fama de mulher linda e solteira – Ela disse brincalhona.

-Você está terminando comigo? - O Hyuuga perguntou, sorrindo de lado, como costumava fazer.

-Quero que você assuma um compromisso serio! – A morena disse brincalhona, cruzando seus braços e virando seu rosto para o lado oposto.

-Tudo bem... – Ele murmurou e ajoelhando e pegando a mão da moça.

-N-Neji... Eu estava brincando... – Gaguejou Tenten, ficando levemente corada.

-Você quer namorar comigo, Tenten... De verdade? – Perguntou Neji, olhando carinhosamente a morena.

-Eu... Eu... Quero! – Ela gritou, se jogando em cima dele, e se enroscando no seu pescoço.

-Ai... Isso não significa que eu vou esquecer aquela divida, moçinha! – O Hyuuga disse brincalhão, fitando a morena.

-Feliz Natal, _meu amor..._ – Tenten disse, ao ouvir a primeira badalada do grande relógio da cidade, anunciando a meia noite.

-Feliz Natal, Tenten... – Respondeu o Hyuuga, colando seus lábios, num beijo.

* * *

**Me desejem boa sorte! *o***

**E FELIZ NATAL! HoHoHoHo.**


End file.
